The invention relates generally to printed wiring board assemblies, and, more particularly, to a locking handle providing means for gripping the printed wiring board assemblies for insertion or extraction thereof.
New central telephone office terminal equipment designed and sold by Alcatel Network Systems of Raleigh, North Carolina provides the introduction of sub-shelf size moveable modules and assemblies, i.e., electrically functional modules and assemblies that, while in service and carrying traffic, can be pulled out of their parent shelf or housing like a book off a bookshelf. Additionally, within the submodules themselves, there are printed wiring board assemblies which must be removed and inserted in the submodules for purposes of servicing, etc.
Present handle assemblies used to manipulate the submodules and assemblies in similar devices require a time consuming riveting operation to mount the handle to a printed wiring board assembly and submodules. Some handles do not provide leverage to insure proper seating of the printed wiring board assemblies. Further, many prior art handles do not lock the board assemblies in their fully seated position. Previously, handles of the prior art would oftentimes require different molded parts depending on the location of the handle (right-hand, left-hand, top or bottom). In addition, there was little or no provision in the prior art to discharge undesirable static electricity transferred from the user to the handle and eventually to the printed wiring board assembly.
The present invention is designed to overcome the above noted limitations, and toward this end, it contemplates the provision of a novel handle assembly for inserting and extracting a printed wiring board assembly from its housing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel handle member which eliminates the time consuming riveting operation by merely sliding the handle on a shaft on a faceplate with both the handle and faceplate captured in place by the printed wiring board assembly.
It is also an object to provide such a device which can release and insert the printed wiring board assembly in an expedited manner.
Still another object is to provide such a device which provides full seating of printed wiring board assembly by compensating for tolerance buildup in housing and board assembly by allowing the handle to lock in place at varying positions.
An additional object is to provide such a device which features an electrostatic discharge clip to discharge static electricity into the frame as the operator proceeds to disengage printed wiring board assembly.
A further object is to provide such a device which utilizes one molded part for right-hand, left-hand, top and bottom applications.
A further object is to provide such a device which may be readily and economically fabricated and will enjoy a long life in operation.